Sin filtros
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha puede "escuchar" los pensamientos de las personas, y nunca ha detestado tanto su habilidad como aquella noche de viernes. [SasuNaruSasu]


SIN FILTROS

.

Sasuke poseía una habilidad muy especial.

Lo suficientemente especial como para poder regodearse de ella… Internamente, al menos.

Había aprendido, luego de que su hermano saliera de la casa prometiendo no volver (mientras exclamaba que si permanecía ahí un segundo más, jamás desarrollaría sus habilidades), que lo mejor era esconder ese don incluso a sus propios padres.

No podía decir que estuviera orgulloso de ello, pero tampoco sentía el más mínimo arrepentimiento. Había visto suficientes películas de ficción para saber lo que le esperaba si es que se le ocurría abrir la boca y confesar. Las posibilidades siempre rondaban entre acabar linchado por una bola de locos, o ser presidente.

Sí, era un gran abanico de opciones.

Por eso, desde su más tierna infancia, debió aprender que no todo lo que "escuchaba" había sido pronunciado en voz alta, o que no todas las "imágenes" en su cabeza, le pertenecían.

Simplemente, lo mejor era que nadie supiera que no había ningún pensamiento, por muy fugaz que fuera, que se escapara de Sasuke Uchiha.

A veces era una bendición, como cuando le tocó presentar un examen para el que no había tenido oportunidad de estudiar lo suficiente y su compañero de enfrente sabía cada respuesta, o aquella vez que un mal cajero trató de robarle parte de su cambio y pudo prevenir el movimiento.

A veces era una maldición, como aquella vez en que sus padres habían planificado contarle la gran historia de cómo se hacían los bebés, y Sasuke debió vivir el trauma de una visión MUY GRÁFICA de un lado y una descripción perturbadora del otro. Tampoco olvidaría la ocasión en que, aburrido, decidió hurgar en los pensamientos de un compañero y descubrió una buena sesión del porno más obsceno que había visto alguna vez.

Ah, la vida siempre estaba tan llena de sorpresas.

No todas las mentes eran iguales y él no podía leerlos a todos de la misma manera. Había veces en que sólo era capaz de captar ideas abstractas, sensaciones ajenas o repentinas palabras sueltas. En otras ocasiones, sin embargo, era capaz de distinguir las referencias mentales, imágenes perfectamente visibles y acompañadas de gran cantidad de emociones que le hacían estremecer porque era demasiado sentir el doble.

Varias veces, después de ser bombardeado por una serie de pensamientos que no eran de su interés, se cuestionaba si realmente aquel designio del destino era realmente útil. No podía negar que varias veces se sentía carcomido por aquella duda, aunada a la de por qué demonios él, y particularmente ÉL, había sido elegido para semejante cosa. No podía tratarse de algo hecho al azar, ¿o sí?

Pero la mayoría del tiempo prefería no cuestionarse. El mundo era muy grande y la vida muy corta como para gastarla en una búsqueda que seguramente le tomaría demasiado tiempo (y es que ya lo había intentado, siempre con resultados desastrosos) y que muy probablemente no le llevaría a nada.

Así que, en vez de torturarse mentalmente, Sasuke elegía el camino simple de seguir con su vida. Estaba en sus buenos veinticinco años, era atractivo y tenía un trabajo estable en una compañía de publicidad, que había salido de la quiebra gracias a una idea innovadora que Sasuke consiguió formular entre los pensamientos de su jefe aburrido, y los de un niño que pasaba por la calle y se preguntaba por qué los carteles tenían colores tan feos.

Algo complicado, pero al menos en su cabeza tenía perfecto sentido.

Trabajaba de ocho a tres de lunes a viernes. Los sábados visitaba a sus padres y los domingos revoloteaba en su departamento haciendo el aseo o arreglando cualquier cosa que se viera mínimamente descuidada. Los viernes en la noche era su momento social con sus "amigos" compañeros de trabajo, y el resto de los días resultaban en una cómoda rutina de cultivar la mente y entrenar el cuerpo.

Nada mal para alguien como él, de gustos simples e ideas prácticas.

Sin embargo, algo de egocentrismo había en su viernes social, sobre todo con una habilidad tan peculiar y con el buen mantenimiento de su físico. Sasuke no podía entrar a ningún sitio sin percibir, por aquí y por allá, suspiros mentales de anhelo y pensamientos que iban desde lo más inocente a cosas que, de no ser por su gran valentía, le harían salir corriendo del local.

Por fortuna, eso se daba en pocas ocasiones. La mayoría del tiempo podía hinchar el pecho y avanzar con orgullo hasta la barra acompañado de uno o dos compañeros con intenciones de emborracharse. Sasuke solía dejarlos por su cuenta un rato después para cazar algún encuentro nocturno, aunque varias veces terminara llevándolos a casa. Cosa que, por cierto, uno de ellos ya había considerado cuando se sirvió la primera copa.

Suspiró pesadamente y, de espaldas, colocó sus codos sobre la barra ya con su whisky en una mano. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar pausadamente, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando y no porque necesitara ver a alguien con más atención. No al menos, de esa manera.

" _Ese chico de la barra… ¿Me está viendo a mí?"_ fue el primer pensamiento que le llegó de una chica rubia cerca de la puerta. Era débil, porque estaba algo lejos, y vino acompañado de una pequeña oleada de nerviosismo que Sasuke se apuró a sacudirse. Eso bastaba para saber que no era su tipo (¿quién habla de esa manera consigo mismo, de todas formas?).

" _¿Estará buscando a alguien?"_

" _¡Quiero su número!"_

" _Está listo para comerse. Aquí y ahora"_

" _Ven a mí"_

Suspiró. Había algo en esa habilidad que despreciaba más que tener ideas ajenas resonando en su cabeza: ¡no había ningún jodido filtro para los pensamientos estúpidos!

" _Tú y yo, bizcochito. ¿Acaso has traído adrede pantalones ajustados?"_

" _Si la novia de ese bombón no llega en quince minutos, yo me encargaré de ponerlo al fuego"_

" _Con esa delantera no puedo ni imaginar los cuartos traseros"_

… Bueno, tenía que corregirse. NO SIEMPRE era buena idea ir al bar los viernes. Aunque la mayoría de las veces era fácil ignorar los pensamientos ajenos, varias ocasiones sobrepasaban su capacidad y debía escapar ante la sensación de que en cualquier momento le saltarían encima.

Dadas sus circunstancias actuales, consideró hacer eso. Luego de la forma en que una mujer mayor lo miró largo rato sin pena (escudriñando todo; TODO), no tenía muchas ganas de un ligue y se negaba a llevar al par de compañeros borrachos en su auto recién lavado. Estaba por irse cuando un pensamiento fugaz (y por qué negarlo: ridículo) alcanzó a percibirse desde su izquierda.

" _Jejeje, ¿qué diablos con su peinado de emo?"_

No se movió de inmediato, sino que ladeó el rostro levemente, con la esperanza de fulminar al imbécil con la mirada sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Lo consiguió, más o menos.

" _Oh, mierda, está volteando"_

Percibió la oleada de incomodidad, y creyó que ahí había terminado.

"… _Jejeje, se ve más emo que antes, ¿que le cuesta mucho peinarse decentemente?"_

Sasuke bufó (internamente) y pasó una mano por su cabello con suavidad (externamente); se enderezó tanto como se podía en esa posición (externamente) y deseó tener algún poder ocular que mandara al desgraciado a otro planeta (internamente, porque eso era imposible).

" _Uh, ¿le duele algo al niño bonito? Parece vejete-ttebayo"_

… Suficiente. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para pensar tanta estupidez? Por supuesto, que ya alguna vez le había tocado percibir ese tipo de tonterías hacia su persona, y siempre había encontrado formas de ignorarlas o de vengarse. Podía perdonarle un comentario así a alguien que lo conociera, incluso a alguien con quien hubiera tenido pleitos alguna vez. Pero, ¿y ese tipo? ¡No lo conocía de nada!

" _Shubiduba, shu shu shubiduba"_

...

Bien, evidentemente estaba tratando con alguien corto de luces, engreído y lo suficientemente confiado (aunque fuera en su cabeza) como para pensar de esa manera de un desconocido.

Bien, podía manejar a alguien así.

Y ponerlo en su lugar.

— Dame otro whisky — Pidió al barman cuando pasó cerca de él al otro lado de la barra. Sólo hasta ese momento, se permitió desviar totalmente la vista en dirección al sujeto indeseable.

"… _¡Mierda!"_ Fue el pensamiento fugaz que se dio en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Fue apenas un segundo, porque Sasuke se apuró a fingir que veía otra cosa mientras peinaba uno de sus mechones hacia atrás nuevamente. No era un descuidado y traía su cabello perfectamente arreglado; que ese imbécil no supiera verlo era algo completamente distinto.

"… _Vaya"_ Fue el nuevo pensamiento que le llegó desde esa dirección. Aún con su rápido vistazo, no pudo evitar observar de pies a cabeza a aquel sujeto. La sorpresa había sido enorme, e incómoda.

La cosa estaba así: la gente que acostumbraba criticarlo (y mucho más si se refería a su físico) siempre resultaba ser poco atractiva o, en dado caso, poco segura de sí. Sasuke se sabía atractivo; las personas atractivas saben reconocer a otras personas atractivas y esa palabra, evidentemente aduladora, fue la primera que vino a su mente cuando escudriñó al chico.

" _Ese rubio está para comerse así de tostado"_. Sí, bueno, la señora pervertida también se había dado cuenta. Alto, rubio, de ojos azules y músculos marcados por sobre la playera de color oscuro. Jeans ligeramente desgarbados y cabello cuyos mechones apuntaban a todas direcciones. El aire descuidado, para sorpresa de Sasuke, le quedaba perfectamente; y esa media sonrisa, que decía de todo menos la sorpresa que Sasuke sí podía percibir, ya había llamado la atención de unas cuantas féminas que pululaban en busca de compañía.

Tan distraído se quedó con sus propios pensamientos, que apenas fue consciente del cambio del otro. Cuando entendió que, por muy egocentrista que fuera, nunca vería imágenes suyas una y otra vez, se permitió prestar atención de nuevo y, posteriormente, maldecir entre dientes.

Vaya, no era que le molestara que se tratara de un chico, pero el cambio había sido… Radical.

" _¿Sabrá lo adorable que se le ve ese mechón tras la oreja? ¡Oh Dios! La curva del cuello es… OH"_

Sasuke enrojeció levente (externamente) y lanzó maldiciones a diestra y siniestra (internamente). ¡Su intención nunca había sido ligárselo! Se arrepintió de haber pedido otro whisky, porque la bebida era cara y de ninguna manera se largaría de allí sin haberla terminado (además de que no podría conducir en ese estado, pero en eso ya pensaría después).

Bien, alguna manera debía encontrar para acabar con eso de una buena vez. Sólo necesitaba pensar.

" _¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que había un trocito de cacahuate en su asiento antes de que se sentara?"_

Tardó un rato en entender lo que el chico había pensado. Luego, lentamente, se levantó y fingió sacudir su espalda y pantalón, sin dejar de refunfuñar.

" _Oh, ¡mira cómo frunce esa boquita! Parece un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche…"_

Oh, no por favor.

Le miró de reojo, con lo que confirmó que el sujeto ahora no le quitaba la vista de encima. Aún si aquellos ojos no brillaban de lujuria y malas intenciones, se preguntó si podía decirle al encargado del bar que lo corriera para poder terminar su bebida en paz.

Pero no, aquello habría sido algo equivalente a perder… En su muy extraña y retorcida lógica.

" _¿Debería invitarle otro trago? Oh, pero aún tiene uno… ¡APÚRATE A TERMINARLO, NIÑO BONITO!"_

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo titánico para ignorar al sujeto. Trató de distraerse "escuchando" a otras personas, lanzando vistazos ocasionales (e intencionados) a otros, e incluso entablando una corta conversación con el hombre sentado al lado suyo y cuyo nombre olvidó dos minutos después de que se fuera.

Notó dos cosas: su bebida ya no estaba fría y le sabía mal por ello, y la situación con ese sujeto no había cambiado en absoluto. Lo seguía viendo cuando alzó la vista y fingió leer un letrero a su lado.

" _Ya me aburíiiii… Y él no termina su tragooooo"_

¿Es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer?

Bueno, existía la posibilidad de que estuviera allí por la misma razón que él. Deseó que su habilidad tuviera menos límites para poder investigar más allá de las ideas superficiales: saber si esperaba a alguien, en qué trabajaba, o si le haría mucho daño a su estado socioeconómico si le aventaba el resto de su trago en la cara y arruinaba su camisa.

Uno nunca sabe…

Tal vez podía entretenerse leyendo uno de los libros de bolsillo que siempre cargaba. También eran buenos para eludir cualquier intento de conversación y, por alguna razón que desconocía, la gente siempre se sentía más incómoda observando a alguien si la persona en cuestión estaba leyendo.

El sujeto tendría que aburrirse en algún momento.

El rumbo de sus pensamientos provocó un pequeño desliz en la velocidad de respuesta de su sistema motor; en palabras simples, su mano falló unos cuantos milímetros al conducir el vaso hacia sus labios y una gota escurrió por su barbilla y parte del cuello. Ridículo.

"… _Mierda, creo que se me paró"_

Sasuke escupió el whisky (y era una suerte que hubiera sido así en vez de ahogarse con él) y fingió una tos para tener tiempo de recuperarse de la sorpresa. Estuvo a nada de volver la vista hacia aquel imbécil y fulminarlo con la mirada, pero no podía ser tan evidente (y algo había también en tener la cabeza llena de imágenes sugerentes suyas con líquidos escurriendo de su rostro).

" _¡Rayos! Pequeño Naruto, ¿por qué eres así? ¡Si pareciera que hasta él se dio cuenta-ttebayo!"_

¡No, en absoluto! Que siguiera con sus cosas… No, que dejara de pensar en él, pero que siguiera pensando en cualquier otra cosa. Joder, de pronto hacía bastante calor. ¿Por qué diablos le había tocado semejante tortura?

" _¿Debería acercarme a ver si está bien?"_ ¡NO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO! " _Oh, pero sería un mal pretexto… Además, debería esperar a que esto… Ehm, baje"_

No quería enterarse.

Decididamente, no quería enterarse de algo como eso.

Una vez sus pulmones fueron despejados de todo (casi todo) el líquido ardiente, Sasuke fijó la vista en la barra un momento y procedió a ejecutar su plan anterior. Extrajo un pequeño libro de su maleta, lo abrió unas cuantas páginas antes del inicio (de lo contrario habría sido demasiado obvio) y comenzó el complicado y evidentemente elaborado proceso de fingir que leía.

Movió los ojos a una velocidad aceptable mientras dejaba vagar sus pensamientos e intentaba no escudriñar en los de otros. Era difícil por dos razones: había demasiada gente ahí, cuyos pensamientos escandalosos no permitían ser ignorados, y se sentía ligeramente nervioso de que la mirada del sujeto (¿Narino? No. ¿Naturo? ¿Turrón?) aún no se apartaba.

Se permitió un suspiro de fastidio. A juzgar por pensamientos cercanos ( _"¿Estará bien? Luce compungido"_ ), la tensión comenzaba a notarse en sus hombros y en toda su postura. Él mismo se sentía increíblemente rígido contra la silla y a los diez minutos, ya comenzaba a doler su espalda y parte de su cuello.

Por supuesto, nadie podía darse cuenta de su predicamento. El sujeto (¿Narina?) había apartado la mirada varias veces, el problema era que no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke. Y aunque podía elegir a qué pensamientos poner atención, unos tan insistentes como los de ese rubio parecían un reto muy complicado.

Si no salía de ahí, explotaría. Sus restos llenarían la barra y el minúsculo hielo dentro de lo que quedaba de su whisky se mancharía de su sangre. Todos gritarían aterrados y él escaparía como fantasma y se dedicaría a torturar a todos y cada uno de los que hubieran estado esa noche en el bar por toda la eternidad.

"… _¿Esa aura oscura a su alrededor es sólo mi imaginación?"_

Cerró el libro de golpe (nuevo récord: quince minutos fingiendo leer sin ningún resultado positivo) y se contuvo de arrojárselo a su bonita cara bronceada. En vez de ello, lo dejó sobre la barra y le dio un buen trago a la bebida, fingiendo saborearla aunque a esas alturas estuviera más amarga que su propia alma.

Cerró los ojos, fingiendo pensar aunque en el fondo trataba de evadir los pensamientos indeseados. ¡¿Por qué era tan jodidamente difícil?! Pero después de la imagen mental proveniente del "Pequeño Naturo", no quería saber más del asunto ni de ese hombre. No se iba por puro capricho, por no perder una competencia que el otro ni sabía que existía.

Se planteó seriamente si, por primera vez en su vida, debería buscar amigos de forma seria y urgente.

Fue hasta ese momento que pudo darse cuenta de otro ligero cambio: los pensamientos no tenían la misma "intensidad" que minutos antes y parecían ligeramente vagos y borrosos. Era como si el chico hubiera dejado a su mente divagar y hubiera perdido el rumbo de ellos. Sí, estaba molesto, pero la curiosidad era bastante también, y el sujeto ya había sido lo suficientemente insistente como para que se preguntara sus motivos.

Con un suspiro resignado, se decidió a prestarle atención. Dejó de intentar frenar los pensamientos y estos fluyeron en su cabeza con gran facilidad.

Sasuke nunca hubiera podido describir momentos como ese de manera convincente. No era como poner un video con música de fondo, sino algo mucho más abstracto que se resumía en imágenes que pasaban muy rápido, "huellas psíquicas" de determinadas ideas, y una que otra oleada sentimental que, en conjunto, construían algo que era perfectamente comprensible.

A pesar de ello, no pudo ver mucho tampoco. El chico se había desviado de sus atributos físicos en cuanto le había visto abrir el libro. Se había concentrado más en sus expresiones y la manera en que mordía su labio inferior, que en recorrerle de nuevo el cuerpo con la mirada. Le había visto pasar las hojas, fijar su vista y mover los hombros. Se había pasado un buen rato tratando de averiguar qué emociones eran las que sus ojos dejaban ver y en algún momento también divagó sobre cómo se sentiría su cabello entre sus dedos.

Los pensamientos lujuriosos no habían desaparecido, pero la "añoranza" era distinta. Aquello hizo sentir a Sasuke tan abrumado, que estuvo a punto de cometer el gran error de voltear a verlo, pidiendo una explicación que no necesitaba.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie pensaba en él de esa manera.

Mas se obligó a calmarse. No era momento de perder la compostura y ciertamente, todavía no estaba del todo seguro sobre cómo proceder. ¿De verdad podía permitirse conocerlo, o sus expectativas se arruinarían apenas cruzaran palabra? No sería la primera vez que todo se iba al carajo por cosas así, porque mucha gente decía cosas que no pensaba creyendo que así agradarían más al resto.

Aunque el chico no parecía ser de ese tipo, no podía evitar dudar al respecto. Él mismo se había creado expectativas, pero muchas veces era inevitable. Le quedaba lanzarse a ello o esperar alguna intervención divina, algo en lo que no confiaba en lo absoluto y que no iba acorde con su actitud de resolver las cosas por su cuenta.

Coronó su decisión con el último trago de su whisky y una mirada sutil en su dirección.

" _Oh por Dios, ¡¿realmente acaba de mirarme?!"_ Ese pensamiento chocó con muchos otros. Una oleada de nerviosismo y ligera duda se mezcló con la suya, y Sasuke casi podía jurar que sintieron ese vuelco en el pecho al mismo tiempo, cuando el rubio, luego de una leve vacilación, finalmente se apartó del otro lado de la barra y comenzó a acercarse a él.

Sólo unos pasos más. Su mano se apretó fuertemente contra el vaso.

" _Ese chico es atractivo"_

Oh, no.

"… _¿Debería?"_

Sasuke se preguntó si el destino tenía algo contra él.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?

— Ah… Hola — ¡Qué voz! Era mucho mejor que escucharla deformada por sus pensamientos.

Era una desgracia que no fuera dirigida hacia él.

Sin embargo, se decidió a esperar.

— Me llamo Yukari, ¿y tú?

— Naruto — Oh, así que no era Narina. Bien, era un nombre extraño, pero sin duda sonaba mejor —. ¡Un placer-ttebayo!

Sasuke sintió que el precioso momento se había arruinado por completo. Agradeció a todos los dioses que nadie tuviera una habilidad como la suya, porque cualquiera se habría reído del cambio tan brusco dentro de su pobre y acongojada mente.

— Mis amigas y yo te vimos solo y pensé que te gustaría venir un rato con nosotras — Sasuke le habría creído, de no ser porque la imagen predominante en la cabeza de esa pervertida era una panorámica del trasero de Naruto —. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?

— Eh, yo… — Sasuke casi sintió alivio (casi, sólo casi), cuando los pensamientos del rubio se desviaron nuevamente hacia él. Sintió su determinación de intentar acercarse y hacerle conversación, y también que buscaba un pretexto para alejarse de la chica.

" _Tiene una flor en el cabello, ¡qué bonita-ttebayo!"_ Ese pensamiento no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero fue el antecedente de uno más que, dada su experiencia, no podía significar nada bueno. _"… ¡Bien! Igual nadie puede saber lo que pienso"_

Y así, Sasuke fue testigo de la amplia imaginación del rubio, al diseñar una imagen mental perfecta de los pechos de la chica y guardándola en su memoria unas siete veces (respaldos imaginarios, pero al fin y al cabo respaldos), antes de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo para disculparse torpemente.

Sasuke se levantó.

Estúpida bisexualidad.

Ambos pares de ojos se dirigieron a él, porque estaban demasiado cerca y él había sido muy brusco con la silla.

¿Que Naruto no tenía forma de saber que él podía ver lo que pensaba? Y una mierda.

Tomó su portafolio, perforó a la chica con la mirada y le arrojó a Naruto el libro que había estado leyendo, para después salir del local a paso rápido sin dejar de refunfuñar (internamente) y morder su labio inferior de forma compulsiva (externamente).

Todos podían irse a la mierda.

— ¡Hey! ¡Sasuke! — El rubio vio a dos tipos alejarse de la barra y apresurar sus pasos hacia la salida, sin dejar de vociferar —. ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? ¡No nos dejes solos!

Así que… Sasuke.

Naruto miró el libro en sus manos, que apenas había alcanzado a rescatar luego de que el otro se lo arrojara. ¿Quién deja algo tan importante como un libro en manos de un completo desconocido?

— Oh, ¡lo lamento! ¿Estabas con él? — La chica sonaba angustiada y él se apresuró a calmarla con un movimiento despectivo de mano.

— Algo así, pero todo está bien — Alzó el libro para mostrarlo a la chica mientras le guiñaba el ojo —. Me dejó esto. ¿Y sabes lo que significa? ¡Es una cita!

Ella le miró, levemente confundida.

— Te lo arrojó en la cara.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero nadie deja un libro así en manos de alguien que no conoce — Naruto estaba orgulloso de su deducción —. Volverá, seguramente hoy mismo, para recuperar su libro y hablar conmigo-ttebayo.

La chica arqueó la ceja, pero no intentó corregirlo. Naruto, en cambio, se sentía en las nubes, mientras pensaba nuevamente en ese chico misterioso y en su enigmático mensaje que, a pesar de todo, no le costó entender.

Estaba seguro de que, de alguna manera extraña, se había vuelto capaz de leer la mente.

FIN.


End file.
